


失衡番外

by SpesAsta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAsta/pseuds/SpesAsta
Summary: Ｈ一發完失衡正文請到LOFTERhttp://www.lofter.com/blog/spesasta7





	失衡番外

　　貝吉塔就這樣名正言順的住在悟空家裡了，雖然一開始他真的感到滿不自在的，總擔心悟空會再次採過於親暱的舉動，不過自從剛清醒的那天的表白之後，悟空並沒有試圖做出什麼出格的事，只是時不時會笑得一臉燦爛地盯著他看……除去這點之外，貝吉塔在這裡倒是生活得挺舒心的，他們在早晨的熱身之後會到森林裡打獵，生火燒烤後當作早餐，心情好的話他也會稍微幫忙悟空處理農活，接著兩人繼續對練，午餐一樣去狩獵，有時候也會去河裡弄點魚來吃，然後再接著修練，晚上要麼野炊要麼一起試著從廚房搗鼓些什麼出來，雖然他們兩個大男人是沒辦法像自己去世的妻子那樣弄出什麼豪華大餐來，但至少還能弄出些讓他們滿足果腹的大份量餐點。  
　　其實這樣真的挺好的，已經和平的地球難再出現什麼足以威脅他們的敵人，唯有彼此能帶給對方挑戰，對於兩個賽亞人來說，人生最重要的活動便是吃跟戰鬥，像這樣簡單的生活也沒什麼可挑剔的。

　　──所以他才會在不知不覺間住了兩個多禮拜吧。

　　貝吉塔的身體早在他醒來後的第三天就恢復得差不多了，原本他是打算直接回去的，但在悟空的勸說下決定多留幾天活動身體，確保自己的戰鬥能力沒有因為那一個禮拜的修養而荒廢。悟空的兩個兒子早已搬出去，對於有人能陪陪他們的父親可以說是舉雙手贊成的，自家兒子看見他完全恢復正常也就放心了，自然也不會去阻攔貝吉塔的決定，除了那個像極了她母親的、令他頭疼的女兒帶著悟空的孫女回來以後因此而調侃了他幾句之外，這件事根本沒有受到阻攔，於是貝吉塔也就相當心安理得地繼續住下去了。

　　然後一天變兩天，兩天變三天，三天變一個禮拜……等貝吉塔意識到的時候他已經在這裡住了半個多月，甚至還沒興起離開的想法。

　　這太……糟糕了。

　　貝吉塔煩悶地嘆了口氣，走進廚房打算沖個臉讓思緒清晰些，他對悟空的情感一直都很複雜，從鄙視到憎恨，到亦敵亦友，然後是彆扭的認同……他唯一能承認的就是自己並沒有當初那樣要他非死不可了，某種層面上也不再那麼排斥悟空的靠近……

　　──可是這種情感又算什麼呢？

　　他皺起雙眉，捧起微涼的水往臉上潑了潑，水珠滴滴答答地順著他的鬢角、睫毛，落在洗碗槽淺淺的積水裡，看著水面倒映出的影子，貝吉塔緩緩地吐出一口氣，他一向不喜歡去分析自己對悟空的想法……那太複雜了，原本就他不擅長處理感情的事情，還要去剖析他對自己的死對頭的想法？他寧願再和魔人普烏打一場。

　　然而悟空卻對他表白了，這表示貝吉塔不能再無視自己內心深處真正的想法，他必須做出回應，而要做到這點他就必須弄清楚自己的情感，他得弄清楚……那一直以來被他當作是友情的東西到底是不是僅僅是友情。

　　他嘆息著倒了杯水意興闌珊地喝光，視線慢悠悠地飄向窗外，包子山裡人煙罕至，向外看去總是能欣賞到綠意盎然的茂密樹林，他放下玻璃杯，悠閒地走到門口，悟空今天說要找克林他們打招呼，路上還會順路去悟飯、悟天那裡看看，貝吉塔有大半天得自己打發時間，這正好能拿來讓他獨自理清思緒。

　　看了看澄澈的天，貝吉塔微微提起氣往湖邊飛去，這種天氣很適合游泳。

　　在湖畔三兩下便褪去了身上的緊身衣，穿著一條四角褲貝吉塔就這麼跳進湖中，清涼的水包覆著他，滑過他漆黑的髮絲，他憋了一會氣之後浮出水面，望著萬里無雲的藍天感到前所未有的平靜，雖然賽亞人總是在渴求戰鬥、期望更令人熱血沸騰的挑戰，然而在經歷過大半輩子的血腥與戰鬥之後，貝吉塔也學會了享受這樣的安寧。

　　不知何時緊繃著的肌肉逐漸放鬆下來，他深吸了口氣打算再次潛入水中──

　　「哇啊啊──！」

　　突然濺起的大量水花和慘叫聲讓賽亞王子忍不住閉起眼睛側過臉，但卻沒有多少驚嚇的感覺，只是在內心暗暗地嘆氣，和悟空同居的這段日子裡他早就習慣另一個賽亞人用瞬間移動隨意出現的情況了。

　　「早就告訴你不要隨便用瞬間移動了，以你飛行的速度，從其他人家裡飛過來能省多少時間？」他半是斥責半是調侃地說著，想游泳的心情已經消散，動了動腿俐落地飛出水面，居高臨下地看著還浸泡在水裡的男人。

　　「我想早點回來見你嘛……」悟空嘟噥道，隨後微微一頓，神情慌張地看向自己的雙手，欲哭無淚地舉起已經被水泡得慘不忍睹的某種食物：「啊──我特地帶回來給你的可麗餅……」

　　「可麗餅……」

　　「薇黛兒和小潘她們今天說要嘗試做甜點，做了這個叫可麗餅的東西……」他喪氣地說，一隻手捏了捏那軟趴趴的可麗餅，像是在試著把它重新弄回原狀：「很好吃的，我特別要他們做一個大的給你……現在全泡湯了……」

　　對方低垂著頭一臉可憐的模樣簡直像發育過度的小孩子，貝吉塔捏了捏眉心，有些不確定此時自己的心情是想揍他多一些，還是想把他一把抱進懷中多一些。

　　「以後還有機會吃的，卡卡羅特。」最後他只是淡淡地這麼說，提著氣又往上飛了一點：「快點起來吧，你打算在水裡泡到什麼時候？」

　　「嗯……」悟空消沉地點點頭從水中飛了出來，捧著手裡已經不成原樣的可麗餅仍有幾分戀戀不捨的模樣：「可是我沒讓你吃到可麗餅……這真的很好吃，我覺得你一定會喜歡……」

　　看著那個總是笑得一臉燦爛陽光的男人露出如此失落的模樣，貝吉塔抽了抽眉頭，這種不適合自己口中的笨蛋的神情讓他莫名地煩躁。

　　「嘖……你真的那麼在意的話我們晚上就試著自己做好了！」他略顯粗魯地道，臉也跟著詭異地紅了起來：「家裡應該有材料吧？」

　　「真的嗎！」聽見他的話，悟空立刻露出極度喜悅的表情，方才的陰霾一掃而空，手中的甜點殘骸也隨之被遺忘，零零散散地落入水中：「我們前天才買了奶油跟麵粉！蛋和牛奶的話應該還有剩……」

　　「那就回去吧。」他點了點頭，轉身撿起擺放在湖邊的衣物：「你得換一套衣服。」

　　悟空有幾分傻氣地抓著後腦笑了笑，跟在貝吉塔身後飛回山林裡的孫家宅，跨過正門時他本來還想說服王子先去洗個熱水澡，說是會著涼，卻被他一個狠戾地瞪視瞪得乖乖閉上嘴，拿著乾淨衣物就到浴室沖澡去了。

　　貝吉塔看著對方有些不服氣的彆扭表情無奈地搖搖頭，拿著備用毛巾漫不經心地擦拭身上未乾的水珠後才套上了緊身上衣和皮褲，悠哉地往廚房走去，東翻西找地把方才悟空提到的材料全部拿出來。

　　大致整理好了器材之後悟空便匆匆忙忙地從浴室跑了出來，一副準備出門郊遊的小學生的興奮模樣：「我好了！我們快點來做可麗餅吧！」

　　「……你記得怎麼做嗎？」

　　悟空臉上充滿期待的神情一瞬間僵硬了下，隨即腳步一轉往客廳衝：「我先去打電話問小潘他們！」

　　幾分鐘之後兩個人總算開始做起可麗餅了，照著悟空寫下的筆記他們很快地準備好了麵糊，看著那個一直保持著赤子之心的男人躍躍欲試的模樣，貝吉塔也只好讓悟空先試著煎好餅皮，前兩次的成果有些失敗，一片有點焦了，一片則是在翻面的時候弄破了個洞，第三次完美的成功時地球的救世主快樂地笑了起來，轉頭用閃爍著閃亮光輝的視線看著貝吉塔，似乎在期待一句稱讚之類的，這種滿懷著溫暖情感的眼神讓貝吉塔有些尷尬地皺了皺鼻子，雙眉也隨之歛起，死撐了兩秒之後終究還是有幾分勉強地說了句「還不錯」。

　　但這樣簡單的讚美顯然足夠讓悟空感到開心了，他笑著抓了抓頭，將自己手中的平底鍋交給貝吉塔，說是想讓賽亞王子也試著做做看。在第一次弄焦之後他就掌握到訣竅了，這份工作倒是沒有太困難，就是剛開始比較不熟悉而已，又煎了兩、三片薄餅之後貝吉塔決定將煎餅的事留給悟空處理，自己到一旁準備鮮奶油。  
　　以賽亞人的手勁來說，要打發鮮奶油是一件很輕鬆的事，沒幾分鐘他就完成了整碗雪白綿密的奶油，嗅聞著碗裡那股甜甜的牛奶香氣，貝吉塔忍不住用食指沾了點碗邊的奶油泡放入口中，淡淡的甜味香醇卻不油膩，讓他意猶未盡地再從碗裡刮取了一些奶油。

　　「啊──！我也要吃！」

　　還不等貝吉塔做出反應，悟空便一口含住了賽亞王子沾著奶油的指尖，過度的震驚讓他忘了反抗，就只是愣愣地站在那裡，看著那個平時只能仰望的黑色腦袋低垂在自己胸前的位置，溫熱濕潤的感覺讓他忍不住一震顫慄，異樣的麻癢從尾椎直竄而上，伴隨著細小的吸啜聲讓這一切顯得異常淫糜，短短的幾秒像是有好幾個小時那麼長，終於，悟空鬆開了貝吉塔的手指，回味似地舔著自己的嘴角。

　　「很好吃……」

　　男人往常偏高的嗓音此時壓低了一個音階，抹去了平時那股陽光燦爛，染上一絲危險的味道，貝吉塔不禁繃緊神經，反射性地嚥了口唾沫，對方的視線熾熱得像是兩團火焰，灼燙得令賽亞王子感到驚慌，抽動著腳部肌肉試圖逃離，然而那簡直要迸發出烈焰般志在必得的目光卻盯得他完全不能動彈，甚至微微顫抖了起來。  
　　他厭惡這種軟弱的表現，羞愧得想一頭撞死自己，但他卻無法移動一絲一毫，就連視線都被對方纏住似地只能直直地望著那雙耀眼璀璨的黑眸。那是狩獵者的眼神，他太熟悉這個，每每在戰場上他總能收到這樣的目光，渴望著征服、渴望著奪取，期待著擊潰對方所有的武裝，這在戰鬥上會引起貝吉塔的亢奮，然而當這份掠奪的渴求轉向更私密的方向……那只會讓他緊張。

　　「貝吉塔……」

　　沙啞的低喃分貝不大，幾乎可以說是耳語，然而聽在貝吉塔耳中卻像是轟雷一般，他劇烈地顫抖了下身子連連退後，但悟空伸出的手阻擋了他退避的道路，粗糙卻溫暖的寬厚掌心溫柔地撫上了他的臉頰，有那麼一瞬間，貝吉塔驚慌得差點就發出氣功彈砸在面前的男人身上，可是他的眼神阻止了他。

　　原本銳利得不留任何餘地的熱情目光被一團溫潤的情意融化了，寄宿在那雙眼眸中的烈火參上了如水般的柔情，綿密溫暖的像是熱巧克力，貝吉塔有些迷茫地停下逃跑的動作，對方的拇指正柔和地摩娑著他的鬢角，小心翼翼得彷彿正捧著易碎物品。  
　　他困惑地眨著眼，沒辦法決定自己該怎麼回應，他從未接觸過像這樣和煦的感情，他這一輩子的所有情感都是熾熱的，不論是恨是愛，每一份都像是要燃燒他的生命，就連那個他珍惜了幾十年的妻子也是，他們之間的愛情就像是一團焰火，在他的心中從不間斷地灼燒。

　　但悟空看著他的眼神卻是那麼溫柔謹慎，像是嚴寒後率先萌發出嫩芽的翠綠小草，帶著一點青澀卻又生命蓬勃，也像是穿透樹蔭而落的零碎陽光，溫暖，卻不灼目，那滿懷著情意的珍惜就是樹上茂密的枝椏，將本該灼燙的愛綿延成久遠的溫暖，彷彿就算看穿了悟空黑曜石般的雙眼也能在靈魂盡頭找到這份綿密的溫度。

　　而這讓他沉淪。

　　「貝吉塔……」

　　他應該推開他，應該斥責他，應該給他一拳讓他恢復正常，然而貝吉塔全部都做不到。在他心底最固執的那個部分還在模糊地叫嚷著關於驕傲和下級戰士之類的言論，但他一個字也聽不清楚，耳中迴盪的只有悟空溫柔的嗓音和肌膚摩擦的細小聲響。如果人體有情感處理器這種東西的話，貝吉塔可以肯定他身上的那個已經過載了，甚至還在一邊冒煙一邊發出刺耳的嗡鳴聲，他不擅長面對感情，而面前這謹慎得可愛的示好讓他連假裝厭惡都沒辦法。

　　所以當他接受了另一個賽亞人如羽毛般輕柔的獻吻時他並不驚訝，甚至閉上了眼睛去感受唇瓣上多出來的溫度，他們摩娑著彼此的雙唇，吐息糾纏在一塊，有什麼在貝吉塔的心底破繭而出，流瀉出一片溫潤沖刷他的感官，他伸手緊緊地環住對方的頸項，讓兩人的身體毫無空隙地貼在一塊，而悟空用力地摟著他的腰，像是要把他揉進身體裡一樣。 

　　「貝吉塔、貝吉塔……」

　　「卡卡羅特……卡卡羅特……」

　　一再的呼喚像是要確認彼此就在身邊，最後的同族，最後的純血賽亞人，回首過去的幾十年間，他們之間要不是橫著一場戰鬥就是橫著生與死的界線，責任感與鬥爭心將他們區隔開來，所以兩人不需要親近、不需要交流，只要能在戰場上守護好彼此身邊的那個位置便已足夠，然而那份引力一直都在，就算被深埋在內心深處也一直存在……就算貝吉塔不願意承認，也一直都在。

　　「貝吉塔……」

　　悟空不斷地低語著，唇瓣來回在貝吉塔的臉上蹭來蹭去，雙手自然地探進賽亞王子的緊身衣內，貝吉塔同樣漫無章法地拉扯著對方的道服，兩個人原本輕柔地試探動作變得不管不顧，甚至打翻了桌上的奶油，雪白黏膩的白沫撒在兩人身上，但他們都沒有停下來收拾的意思，只是保持著四肢糾纏的狀態踉踉蹌蹌地往浴室移動，門板在一聲巨響下被兩人撞開，不知道是誰打開了水龍頭，冰涼的水從他們的頭上澆下，洗去滿身黏膩，卻沖不淡被點燃的慾火。

　　「卡卡……羅特……」貝吉塔的喘息越來越急促，他用力地扯開了男人的衣服，緊貼對方摩蹭著，兩人早已密不可分，但他卻覺得這還不夠接近，好像非得要兩人的血肉融合為一才甘心。  
　　悟空撫在他腰上的手微微挪動，輕易的便將他身上被扯得變形的緊身衣撕開了，兩個人滾燙的肌膚貼在一塊，火熱的完全感覺不到沖刷在身上的冷水，熾熱的吻佔據他的唇、舌尖相互糾纏，貝吉塔能感覺到自己正被推倒在冰涼的地面上，但他並沒有反抗，腦子裡所有斥責的聲音早已被悟空灼熱的情感融化，他只是稍微抽開身子，讓彼此藉著這個空檔扯下身上剩下的衣物，隨後再次投入對方的懷抱中。

　　「貝吉塔、貝吉塔……想和你、一起──」滿溢的情感與渴求讓悟空的嗓音變得零碎，他將臉埋進貝吉塔的肩膀，輕輕嚙咬著那一塊敏感的肌膚，賽亞王子發出一聲微弱的呻吟，腰上來回撫摸著的厚實手掌正不斷下移，最後落在他的臀瓣上煽情地搓揉，下腹部上竄的熱度讓貝吉塔有些難以承受，為了壓下不斷冒出的低吟他一口咬上了悟空的肩膀，而這似乎煽動了在地球長大的賽亞戰士，只聽他發出一聲近似咆哮的低吼，左手扣上王子的尾椎迫使兩人下身緊貼，而另一手則是直接探入了他的身體。

　　慾望互相摩擦的快感伴隨被異物入侵的不適讓貝吉塔破碎地尖叫了聲，疼痛與快意糾纏在一起刺激著他的神經，然而這不上不下的感覺卻讓他急躁，他渴求著更多更多，最好是洗去他的神智、強烈得能填補兩人一直以來的疏離。  
　　悟空似乎也是這麼想的，他們兩人在某些地方同步率高得嚇人，僅僅嘗試性地探入兩根手指之後他便將手抽了出來，將更為火熱粗大的分身貼上了他的穴口。

　　「唔、啊啊──」

　　被侵入的痛楚讓他難受的低吟出聲，指尖反射性地狠狠扣上抱著自己的人的後背，對方跟著從唇齒間洩漏出帶著情慾的痛呼，他們分享著疼痛，沒有任何緩下步調的意思，幾秒的停頓之後悟空便在他體內橫衝直撞起來，慾望與痛感纏繞在一塊風暴般地席捲了貝吉塔的感官，他後仰頸項，微張著嘴無聲地尖叫，貫穿著自己的男人咬上他的喉結，隨後用力地吸啜、舔舐。貝吉塔喘著氣，全身的感官被浸泡在綿延不絕的刺激中簡直要過載失靈，但他仍然強撐起癱軟的身子，配合悟空衝撞的節奏扭動迎合，他不願意由對方主導一切，就算只是一點點，他也要跟上男人的動作。  
　　被強硬撐開的疼痛在一陣律動後被潮水般的快感取代，他摟著男人結實的背，斷斷續續地呻吟著，慾望的海幾乎要將他吞沒，連呼吸都顯得困難，他們如此緊密地相連在一塊，讓他感到前所未有的充實，體內火燙的柱身簡直要將他從內部點燃，貝吉塔用力地扯著悟空的頭髮，使兩人的唇相貼在一塊，這個吻一點也不溫柔，甚至可以說是在互相撕咬，在唇舌糾纏之間他還嚐到了一絲血腥味，但那淡淡的腥甜只會讓賽亞人更加亢奮。

　　很快的，本來就飽脹著的情欲達到了巔峰，他們在一聲嘶吼中釋放，高潮的餘韻之間細細密密地啄吻起來，溫柔得讓方才狂風暴雨似的性愛像是假的一樣，貝吉塔睜開不知何時閉上的雙眸，在悟空漆黑深邃的眼眸中看見了自己的倒影，被包裹在滿溢的愛意之中，他忍不住伸出手環住對方的後頸獻上自己的雙唇，舌尖小心翼翼的在男人濕潤的唇瓣上舔舐，悟空接受了他的邀請，兩人再次深吻起來，在水滴灑落的聲響中也能聽見他們彼此糾纏的吸吮餘音。

　　「卡卡羅特……」體內半軟下去的肉柱在短短的時間內又再次變得硬挺，他輕推著悟空的肩膀讓兩人轉換了姿勢，跨坐在對方身上輕喘著氣，微微抬起自己的臀部前後扭動了起來，高大的賽亞男人發出一連串難耐的呻吟，雙手緊緊地扣住他結實而線條完美的雙腿，配合著王子的扭動向上挺撞。  
　　這一次他們的步調很慢，細膩地感受著彼此肌膚相貼的熱度、享受那滿懷情意的廝磨，貝吉塔的手抵在悟空的心口上，掌心底下回傳著有力、規律的跳動，他突然想起幾十年前，這個男人的心臟差點因為該死的疾病停止之後又從容地被炸成粉碎，甚至他自己的心跳也在自爆中消失過──然而他們現在都在這裡，在花灑之下交換彼此的溫度。

　　「卡卡、羅特──」

　　他有些發顫的嗓音簡直像在哀求，有那麼一瞬間他甚至品嘗到了絕望，這份軟弱令他厭惡，然而他卻無法克制，身為追求挑戰的戰鬥民族，在戰鬥中犧牲似乎也成了理所當然，他們永遠第一個站上前線，永遠離死亡最近，永遠用自己的生命護著身後的所有人，在他們無力驚恐的眼神中浴血奮戰。

　　──而這份體溫又能維持多久呢？

　　「貝吉塔──」

　　也許是察覺他的想法，悟空抬起上身將賽亞王子一把扣進自己的懷抱中，滿懷愛憐的吻綿密地落在他的臉頰和耳垂上：「貝吉塔、我們會一起……一直、一直在一起──不會、再拋下──」

　　突然襲來的快感浪潮讓貝吉塔不禁發出綿長的低吟，他捧起男人的臉頰深吻著抹去彼此的聲音，他從不需要甜言蜜語或口說無憑的誓言，他只要他們記得這一切，記得這誓約一般的吻，然後在將來每一次的生死存亡之際想起這個，支撐他們活下來回到彼此身邊。

　　「貝吉塔、貝吉塔──」

　　「卡卡羅特、卡卡羅特──」

　　唇舌間反覆吞吐著彼此的名字，像是要將它雋刻在靈魂深處。慾望一波又一波堆疊，直到他們再也無法承受，當巔峰來臨時貝吉塔看見了璀璨的銀河，緩慢的廝磨所帶來的高潮強烈得彷彿將他的靈魂給拋出軀體之外，他甚至短暫地失聰了，只能看見悟空紅著臉開闔唇瓣，唇形像是在嘶喊他的名字，就連他自己發出的喊聲也聽不見，當情慾的風暴過去，他們緊緊地抱著彼此，雙唇輕柔地相互觸碰，反覆地磨擦著、低喃著，著魔似地一遍遍呼喚對方的名字。  
　　他們就這麼待在花灑下直到兩人開始感覺到冷水所帶來的寒意，悟空緩緩地抽離貝吉塔，濁白的液體隨之溢出，灑在腿根的黏稠感讓他不適地皺起眉頭，但此時王子也已經沒有力氣去斥責什麼，接連的兩次歡愛使他全身無力，只是懶洋洋地任由悟空替他清理身體，在高大的男人用公主抱將他抱進臥室時他象徵性地掙扎了兩下，他真的太累了，有任何抱怨他還是等好好休息之後再來好了。

　　「貝吉塔……」悟空用疲憊卻充滿情感的溫柔聲線低語著，像個撒嬌的孩子磨蹭著貝吉塔的臉頰，他拉動棉被覆蓋住兩人，將賽亞王子緊密地鎖在懷中：「喜歡……我真的、想和你一直在一起……讓我們在一起好不好？」

　　「笨蛋羅特……」他輕嘆了口氣，有時候這個號稱宇宙最強的戰士真的遲鈍得讓人無奈，如果不願意，自尊心極高的他又怎麼會如此配合地委身在他之下呢？他以為答案已經很明顯了。

　　「貝吉塔？」

　　而很顯然悟空仍然不了解這個問題的解答，他側過頭用忐忑的眼神盯著貝吉塔瞧，那副小心翼翼的模樣簡直像做錯事等待責罵的大型犬，賽亞王子無語地與他對視幾秒之後狠狠地彈了下對方的額頭。

　　「大白癡，」在悟空的呼痛聲中他淡淡地開口，拉著被單蓋過自己的鎖骨：「如果我不願意的話還會和你幹這種事嗎？」

　　他看著悟空的表情空白了好幾秒之後綻放出燦爛到不能再更燦爛的笑容，稍微放鬆的懷抱再次被收緊得沒有絲毫空隙，毛茸茸的腦袋還在他肩上蹭來蹭去的，貝吉塔再次嘆了口氣，他很不習慣這種毫無遮掩的善意或親暱，然而這對另一名賽亞人而言顯然是再自然不過的事情，看來他有很長一段的適應期要走。

　　──不過他們也有很長的時間會在一起不是嗎？

　　「別再蹭了，快睡覺。」他推了推肩膀上那顆腦袋，已經有幾分昏昏欲睡了：「晚一點我們還得收拾廚房的那一團亂……你應該有把爐火關掉吧？」

　　「有啊──」悟空又在磨蹭了最後一下之後才心滿意足地放開貝吉塔，轉而緊握住他在棉被底下的右手：「吃奶油的時候我就關起來了。」

　　貝吉塔回應性地哼哼了兩聲，指間稍稍收攏算是允許兩人的十指相扣，並沒有拒絕身邊再次貼過來的溫暖身體，只是閉上了眼睛，在耳畔傳來的均勻吐息聲中緩緩地陷入沉眠。

　　在透過窗簾灑落的溫暖陽光下，地球上最後的純血賽亞人正安然而睡。


End file.
